


Babysitting

by life_is_righteous



Series: House of Durin [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin!Reader, F/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Fili and Kili go on a hunt and Kili asks you to babysit your nephews and niece.





	Babysitting

“Fili and I will be back from the hunt by sunset and Tauriel will not be back until tomorrow morning,” Kili says, handing you his six month old daughter, Audriella.

She looked all over her mother with her fiery red hair, slightly pointed ears, and green eyes, however, she had Kili's hair. Sort of. Sort of as in she get the thick Durin hair like you, Fili, and your Uncle Thorin, rather than the straighter hair that Kili had.

“I can’t do this Kee,” you say in panic.

The last time you had watched his kids, Audriella had just been born and the three six year old triplets had disappeared from under your nose. Luckily, Dwalin had found them in the armory. He had returned them with Vili on his neck, Terin locking onto his leg, and Tamarel’s collar clutched in his hand. He wasn’t too pleased.

“You’ll be fine, little sis. Amad and Uncle will be in the throne room if you need help. The boys will be fine with their favorite aunt,” he replies, kissing you on your forehead.

“I’m their only Aunt,” you mutter as you watch your brother leave. You sigh and look at the only girl of the family.

“Lets go look for your brothers,” you tell her and you leave Kili’s quarters. After an hour of searching your nerves begin to get the better of you.

You turn the corner frantically, bumping into another body and jostling Audriella and making her cry. You try to hush her again.

“Y/n?” The wall of dwarf asks and you look up to find your uncle and Dwalin.

“Uncle! I-,” you start but Audriella’s sorrow had seemed to catch up with you as well and you choke, tears gathering in your eyes.

Dwalin immediately takes Audriella from your arms and Thorin pulls you into a hug.

“I can’t uncle. Kee trusts me to watch his kids and I can’t even find them!” You wail and he runs your back soothingly.

“You are doing fine, y/n. Kili believes in you and so do I. Now lets go find those knuckleheads,” Thorin reassures and you wipe your tears away.

Dwalin hands over a now silent Audriella and the three of you try to find your nephews who are exactly like Kili and Fili.

You find them an hour later in the place you least expect: your bedroom.

“Aunt y/n! We were waiting forever for you!” Terin says, running up to you with his red hair bouncing behind him. “Where were you Aunty? We’ve been waiting to play with you,” Vili says, stopping his bouncing on your bed.

You look over to Thorin in surprise and he gives you a wide smile, but it is replaced by a look of sheer panic as Tamarel launches himself at him. Thorin falls to the ground in a heap and you giggle as Vili and Terin pounces on him too.

You turn to look at Dwalin as he lays a hand on your shoulder. “You will always have help as long as you ask,” he says and you smile, turning to look at the mess of Durins you call family.


End file.
